


In the Middle of a Gun Fight

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Это нечто написано на песню My Chemical Romance 'you know what they do to guys like us in prison' - именно поэтому, собственно, и выбран подобный эпиграф.





	In the Middle of a Gun Fight

В самый разгар перестрелки в ресторане я смотрю на лицо подручного. Он не привык; ему страшно, он испуган криками и звуками выстрелов!.. Я тоже когда-то был таким. Как давно же это было...  
Отсиживаясь за барной стойкой, я равнодушно затягиваюсь сигаретой. Чувствую себя словно в окопе в момент несильной атаки: спокойно, не волнуясь о том, что кто-нибудь потревожит.   
\- Как ты можешь курить?! В такой момент?! Как??!! - негодует мой пособник.  
Я ухмыляюсь на его бессмысленную панику и ничего не отвечаю. Он меня все равно не поймет.   
Выбрасываю курево, пару раз отстреливаюсь из почти что военного "кольта" и жестом показываю подельнику, что пора отсюда тикать, мы свою работу сделали.   
\- Come with your arms raised high! - раздается голос у двери.   
\- Fuckin' police! - ругаюсь я сквозь зубы.   
Да, чувак, ты прав, это действительно наша доблестная полиция решила вдруг обратить внимание на громкий шум из фешенебельного ресторана! Интересно, кто тут ужинает? Генерал Паркер с любовницей, юной Лолитой, которая глупа, как пробка?.. Лейтенант Лоудер с "подружкой" - престарелой бизнес-вумен, что спонсирует все его прихоти, будь то "Фольксваген" последней модели или часы "Ролекс". Или кто-то из более важных шишек, трясущихся за свои подлые и мерзкие душонки, как кленовые листы на осеннем ветру?..  
А, какие, в сущности, мелочи.   
Я поправляю шляпу легким жестом, чтобы скрыть лицо: никто меня не знает, я - иголка в стоге сена. Мимо проходил...   
\- Мистер...   
\- Иден, - быстро говорю я первое пришедшее на у имя. - Мартин Иден.   
Вспомнив героя этого романа, я дернулся, но коп, очевидно, плохо знаком с литературой.   
Да мне ли вообще судить? Мне, человеку, за спиной которого пять крупных перестрелок, три убийства и махинации с бумагами! В моем положении только и думать об образованности и порядочности других, я сам по уши в крови... Образно выражаясь... Отчасти.   
\- Пройдемте с нами, сэр, - вежливо попросил полицейский.   
Нет, нет, все кончено, если они все поймут.   
\- Вы очевидец, мистер Иден?  
\- Нет... Я так... шел домой. А че случилось-то? - я корчу из себя малообразованного чудака-сплетника. - Кто кого порешил? С кем-то разбираетесь? Че за стрельба была,а? - я задаю с миллион вопросов, моля Бога и Черта (смотря кому из них будет сподручнее мне помочь), чтобы ни один коп не заметил на моей руке часы, цена которых равна десяти месячным зарплатам трех честных фараонов.   
\- Все, все, идите, нечего тут глазеть, - потерял ко мне интерес коп. - Не цирк тут. Идите-ка к жене, - раздраженно бросил он.   
\- Я холост, господин полицейский. - специально растягиваю губы в идиотской улыбке.   
-Тогда к девочке вашей. Бабушке, дедушке, матери, не знаю.  
Он все больше раздражается; а на меня все пристальнее смотрит другой коп. Этого своей плохой игрой провести труднее...  
\- Свободны, мистер Иден! Не мешайте! - доносится до меня голос юнца словно через вату.  
Зовут меня, кстати, Джером. Я живу в Ньюарке, штат Нью-Джерси. Работаю... ладно, не работаю, состою в мафии, деятельность которой идет аж с 1922 года. Я не хвалюсь, вы не подумайте: мне просто нужно высказаться, исповедоваться, если угодно; если так имеет право говорить хладнокровный убийца.  
Жизнь моя лет до 15 была как у среднестатистического американца, живущего не в самом благоприятном районе: мама, папа, я, сестра, брат и пес. Футбол, девочки... Все как всегда.   
... А вот с 17 лет начался Ад - сестру убили возле старого сквера - какой-то отморозок тридцать раз ударил ее ножом, позарившись на дешевую бижутерию!.. Остальная же семья разбилась в автокатастрофе. Позже стало известно о каких-то "невыполненных заданиях" и "неоправданных ожиданиях".... И - о, чудо! - я попадаю в самую настоящую преступную орагнизацию. Почему я говорю "чудо"? Посмотрите на меня, эй, я парень 17 лет, мне хочется казаться крутым и значительным, у меня нет даже денег, чтобы проматывать на видимость значимости!.. Мафия поначалу ведь кажется едва ли не самым романтичным образом для юного незрелого ума... но до только до тех пор, пока не поймешь, во что ты, придурок, вляпался.   
10 заповедей Ло Пикколо, омерта, полная зависимость от босса - и при всем этом "свою" жизнь нам иметь не запрещали. Главным было умение молчать, чтобы тебя не вкатали в случае чего в бетон и не пробили голову равнодушной пулей...   
Поначалу трудно, дальше по накатанным рельсам. Мой ментор, наставник Марко Гамбино был убит выстрелом в голову. Значит, не мучился... Я любил этого великана: несмотря на свою причастность к криминалу, Гамбино был веселым и отзывчивым человеком. "Главное - дружба, - говорил он, - любовь приходит и уходит, а связи нужны всегда". У не была жена - Консолата, кажется, - она знала о том, кто он такой, чем занимается, что он наш капо, но и слова поперек не сказала. Консо даже приходила к нам. Она говорила, что любящая женщина узнает все; смысла нет скрывать. После смерти мужа Консо тоже пропала...   
Раздался звонок в дверь. Открывать не хочется: ладно, если это одна из многочисленных hooker... а сюда ведь может ввалиться кто угодно из my brothers. По третьей "заповеди" я должен находиться в распоряжении круглосуточно, готовый исполнять приказ, даже если у меня жена рожает.   
Но жены не было, поэтому я всегда в распоряжении. Даже больной. Даже раненый.   
\- Да? - грубо говорю я в дверь.  
\- Полиция, сэр. Ордер на обыск, сэр.   
Ордер? На обыск? Они что-то знают?..  
\- Сейчас. - я мысленно перебираю все места, где можно вообще что-то спрятать. Я вовсе не дурак, чтобы оставлять дома нечто подозрительное, но я и не робот.   
\- Можно быстрее, сэр?   
Я открываю дверь и прикидываю, смогу ли я хотя бы оглушить этих людей и скрыться.   
\- И в чем же я подозреваюсь? - лениво, намеренно безмятежно растягиваю я слова.  
\- В несанкционированном хранении наркотиков.  
\- Глупое обвинение, - усмехаюсь я. - Какой кретин вздумает хранить дурь дома?   
\- Поверьте, сэр, подобных "кретинов" много.

Мы играем в скат - этому я научился тут, в тюрьме. Здесь все мухлюют, причем отвратительно и неумело, но попробуй только сказать об этому "шулеру": либо тебя побьют, либо убьют. Впрочем, если ты им нравишься - просто отожмешься пару раз от пола под команды "атамана" - Бобби Гризли.  
\- За что мотаешь?   
\- Мошенник, - солгал я, помня о кодексе молчания.   
\- За убийство, - широко и жутко улыбается тот. - Прикончил жену и любовницу. Не жалею.  
Я кивнул, продолжая отжиматься под неравнозначные команды. На самом деле мой подельник (слабак и ничтожество) растрепал все, что знал. Знал он не много, но достаточно, чтобы некоторым из нашей группировки вынести смертную казнь. Интересно, мне светит электрический стул или смертельная инъекция? А может, меня повесят?..   
Я думаю о смерти без страха: я видел ее десятки и сотни раз, она почти моя подруга; спутница, идущая со мной рука об руку!.. Мне 34 года, я старик, я изношен!.. Все давно ведут борьбу против моей же веры в меня, а я наконец отомстил обидчикам!..  
Почти всем. Кроме одной. Той, что когда-то пожалела парня из криминального района...  
Перед глазами промелькнули воспоминания, начиная с 10-летнего возраста. Я скучаю по маме, которая давным-давно в гробу; по отцу, что журил идиота-сына за проделки; по сестре, которая рассказывала мне о женской логике; по младшему брату, готовому помочь мне в любой, аболютно любой ситуации... По моей овчарке Рафу... И по тебе. По тебе, по девушке, которая предала. Слишком много, слишком лично, слишком поздно... Мне не хватает сил, я не могу... Нет, все-таки могу!.. Я поцелую тебя, поцелую...   
Я схожу с ума.   
Я схожу с ума?!   
Я схожу с ума... но всем это беразлично, никому нет дела. Никто не замечает. Я не знаю, какой день, час, время суток. Я не знаю... Я не могу.  
Опять допрос. Второй, третий...  
\- Как долго?.. - спрашивает полицейский.   
А я не помню. Я спрашиваю лишь себя: "как долго ты сходишь с ума?". Как долго я прощаюсь с рассудком?..   
Я не помню... Хотя, нет. Припоминаю...  
ТЫ?! Ты! Ты даешь мне ключи, я организую поджог...   
\- Он ничего нам не расскажет.   
\- Что будем с ним делать?..

Белый потолок и больничные стены. Жизнь - это всего лишь мечта мертвых. Ты свела меня в могилу, живого.   
Я - живой мертвец. Я безумец, который скоро умрет от электрического стула, эвтаназии или просто от лишней дозы лекарства...


End file.
